The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device. More particularly, it relates to a technology effectively applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device to be mounted in a power circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-177179 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor module in which semiconductor chips each including a transistor formed therein, and semiconductor chips each including a diode formed therein are separately mounted on a plurality of metal base plates, and the plurality of semiconductor chips are electrically coupled via the metal base plates and wires.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-177619 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor device in which an IGBT (chip) and a diode (chip) are mounted on the same lead frame, and a slit is formed between the IGBT (chip) and the diode (chip).
Still further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-16515 (Patent Document 3) describes a structure in which an IGBT (chip) and a diode (chip) are joined to a Cu wiring board, and a cooling green sheet is bonded to the surface of the Cu wiring board opposite from the chip joint surface.